


Drama Queens

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Frostiron [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfic, Humor, Just Text, M/M, This is pure crack, and the boys are..., frostironmonth, prompt: fighting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to fight your friends, even if you don't want to. Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Queens

"I don't want to do this" 

"We have to"

"They're my friends"

"I thought they were mine too"

"..."

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to"

"And leave you alone? No fucking way! I'm with you on this"

"Anthony..."

"No! Okay, they're my friends and I'm second guessing a little but is just because I'm sure we're gonna crush them, not because I don't want to be with you"

"... Are you sure?"

"I am. So... are you ready?"

"I am. Are you?" 

"I am too" Loki and Tony looked at each other and kissed deeply, then they took their guns and smiled.

"Let's paint some Avengers" said Tony with his shit-eating smile.

"Oh, we are so going to do it" smiled Loki darkly. 

* * *

"Why do they always do that?" whined Clint, preparing his gun.

"Drama queens" replied Natasha, Bruce and Steve. Thor just beamed and Clint shaked his head.

"Let's go play before they start having sex again in the middle of the game" said Natasha.

"Yeah, like if we couldn't say when Loki is using clones" rolled his eyes Clint.

"Well... they don't need to know that" smiled Bruce and the rest chuckled, ready to catch their chaotics friends. 


End file.
